The Diary of Annabelle Fritton
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: From the Cheltenham years all the way through to St Trinians, from braces to pranks and vodka brewing. It's all here, with the odd note from nosey readers.
1. Braces

**This diary is personal property of Miss Annabelle Fritton, if I find out you have opened and read what is written I shall report you to the Headmistress and have you put in detention!**

Dear Diary,

Daddy was so thoughtful when he bought me you for Christmas; I thought that it would have been disrespectful to him if I didn't use you. I would have written in you sooner but nothing really exciting has happened; the only thing that really ever happens is the dreadful hockey team bullying me. I might be able to use you to keep a log on what they do, if I write down enough I might be able to get them expelled or suspended. That would teach them a lesson!

Today was absolutely awful! Verity Thwaites and the hockey team started to make fun of me and my new braces. It all started at dinner when I came back from the orthodontist, I walked in the dining hall and queued up for my food. It was alright until I sat down at an empty table, waiting for my dorm mates to come and join me. Unluckily for me the hockey captain, Verity Thwaites, and her hockey team decided to invite themselves over. I thought it would be best if I ignored them and leave when my friends got here but my thoughts were wrong.

They had started talking amongst themselves while I had started quietly eating in the hope that they'd forget about me. Then Verity turned to me with her evil, demonic grin and turned the conversation onto me, being the polite young lady that I am, I answered back in a lady like manner. When they saw my braces they immediately started mocking them and asked when the next train was coming. I didn't understand there logic at first but I asked my friend after dinner and she told me they were calling my braces train tracks. The team laughed at me when I told them that I didn't know and that I had very rarely used the train as a form of transport.

Then it happened. The hockey bullies noticed it as well; they even had enough time to think up of a name to call me. I had gotten bits of food stuck in my braces, how unladylike! Verity started calling me Annabelle the Cannibal and then did some very unladylike hissing with her hockey minions. I went bright red and practically ran out of the hall to hide my embarrassment. You could hear them laughing loudly like a pack of wild hyenas, I felt so embarrassed. The thing that annoys me the most is that they get away with it! Just because they win a lot of hockey matches doesn't make them superior, but it does make them Miss Bagstocks favourite students, except when they lose to our rivals St Trinians.

Sometimes this school can be so unfair! Between you and me, diary, Daddy says I might be moved schools. If I do switch schools I hope it's to a friendly one, I know for a fact he won't send to some mouldy public school. I would be smarter than those horrible state students, they're stupider then the average American.

I'm afraid it's time to say goodnight, I have maths first thing tomorrow so I shall need my energy to solve those complex equations. Until I have time to write,

Annabelle Fritton

* * *

**_Some aspects of this fic (and other fics ) were bugging me so I thought I'd fix the mistakes and try to add bits in since I think I've got better at this writing lark since I published this_**

**_Review because I've got 3 months off now which means faster updates_**


	2. The 'Brummie' Girl

**This diary is private property and therefore should not be read without the permission of Miss Annabelle Fritton. Any trespassers who decide to and are caught reading this will be reported to a high level of authority.**

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry that I haven't informed you of what's been happening lately, I've had a rather large amount of homework and other school work to complete. Don't fret too much though; I have finished it all to the best of my ability and achieved the highest grades possible! The last time I wrote in you I told you about that horrid name Verity called me, I regret to tell you that the name has gone around the whole school! It is simply immature and childish, one day I hope to change Verity's outlook on bullying those poor, poor first years.

Now for the real reason that I have opened you, today a new girl joined us. She's from Birmingham, apparently she's a 'Brummie' according to one of my dorm mates, you can tell from her accent. She wears a friendly on her face and she looks like the shy, silent type. As soon as she settled in you could tell she was a good actor, she shouts a lot and sometimes she doesn't realise it, I wonder if she has a volume button? Even though she's loud and says funny words, I can tell she's going to be a good friend.

Her name is Ashley; she didn't give me her second name which is very basic mannerism. Since it's only you dairy I'm going to speak a part of my mind, I wonder how she can afford to attend this great establishment. Only high class, respectable people go to a boarding school, from what I've heard, people from the Midlands are common and middle-class. How can a middle-class family afford to send their daughter to a boarding school? If I was a gambler, which I'm not, I would bet that Ashley would be more comfortable in a public school with her own kind. I must sound, as Ashley would commonly put it, a tad spoilt. I'm just writing down my thoughts, besides it is only you dairy, it's not like you can talk.

There's an upcoming hockey match, it's being played here. I don't know whether to attend or not, it's against an absolutely barbaric school, our rivals St Trinians. The students that attend there are scary, once they broke into Cheltenham. I remember waking up with some manic looking, paled skinned, vampire like girl leaning over me grinning. She looked like she was going to disembody me if it wasn't for her friend. The other girl had a neat black bob and was dressed in all black, she was quite frightening! She had mentioned my last name to the creepy girl leaning over and somehow managed to get her out of the room. I've not seen or heard from them since but they ruined Verity's dorm and made her look like a fool in front of the entire school. For that I am thankful to them.

I'm not sure if my support is really needed, after all Verity is playing. If I do go and she sees me I'll probably get hit with a hockey ball and be in hospital for brain damage. No, I don't think I will go. Thank you dairy for helping to make my decision, you were a great help. I'm sorry that I haven't written a lot but I still have to write the ending to my English essay.

Hoping to write again soon,

Miss Annabelle Fritton

* * *

**_Review because it's a freebie and everybody loves freebies_**


	3. Evil Commoner

**This diary is only to be opened if the said person has the permission off of Annabelle Fritton, you if do not have permission I highly recommend that you put this down or you shall become Verity's next meal.**

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry for not opening you in a few weeks but that just means I have more exciting things to tell you! First of all we lost that hockey match, I didn't watch it but I did feel it. Let me explain, you see every time that they lose a hockey match I become Verity's anger outlet. She's only just started to calm down and it's been three weeks since the match! She's got a strong punch, thanks to that punch I now have purple bruises on my arms and a swollen black eye. Verity's a complete psycho! The worse part is that Miss Bagstock does nothing to control her or prevent things like this from happening, all she cares for is her star pupil.

Now on to happier news, I really shouldn't be calling Miss Thwaites names behind her back as it is very unladylike. Can you remember my last entry, where I informed you about the new girl? We became friends over two weeks, I learnt so much about her. She taught me some of the common phrases that people in Birmingham use, it was very cultural. I'm afraid I cannot repeat half of the phrases because they are simply rude and a little sexual, I am a Cheltnem lady after all! I even taught Ashley some manners and how to greet people in the proper manner although she refuses to use them and insists on acting in a manner that she feels most comfortable.

However, a week ago she joined the hockey team. I was proud and happy for her, I knew that hockey was a passion of hers. The first few days she was still the same old Ashley but then the first hockey practice came along. After that she changed for the worse. She joined in on calling me 'Annabelle the Cannibal', usually I turn the other cheek to this type of behaviour but coming from a friend it hurts. I fled from the dinning hall and ran to the toilets, I stayed there for the rest of the day. My best friend, Emily, found me at the end of her lessons. Ashley has turned into one of Verity's brain dead minions.

I want nothing to do with Ashley now, she's such a common chav! Thankfully she's moved out of the dorm and moved into Verity's, in return we received a new dorm mate called Sophia. She mainly keeps to herself and doesn't socialize with any of us. But Daddy warned me about talking to people like that, speaking of Daddy. Do you remember when I told you he might move me to another school? He's found one! I told Emily and the rest of my dorm (Apart from Sophia as she wasn't the least bit interested) and they say they'll be sad to see me go, but they wished me luck and promised to keep in touch. I move in two days, he says that my Aunt runs the school. No-one will dare bully me there when they hear about my Auntie being the headmistress! I've never met her, but if she is Dad's sister that must mean they are alike. It's lights out in a minute so I'll have to go.

Until I get chance to write again,

Annabelle Fritton

* * *

**_Review because I'm a secret ninja_**


	4. Welcome to St Trinians

**This diary is property of Annabelle Fritton, please have the decency to not read the words written here**

Dear Diary,

I don't know what to say about today, it has been very eventful as you can imagine. In my last entry I informed you about Daddy having me move schools, at first I was excited at the thought. I packed up my belongings and heaved my heavy trunk down towards the exit, once I had reached outside I sat upon said trunk and waited for Daddy to come. I sat there for over an hour waiting for him, I think there was a bit of traffic on the roads as it isn't like Daddy to be late and he would not have purposely left me there waiting for him.

When Daddy finally did arrive, he lifted my trunk into the boot of his classic car and we drove off. Next destination, St Trinians. I was scared to be going to St Trinians after all the rumors about the murders and crimes that were committed at that school. I told Daddy this and he told me that they were just old wives tales and that it was a good quality school. I trust Daddy's judgement, he knows what is best for me and my future. After that the car journey was almost silent with the gently humming of the radio, I didn't mind about Daddy not talking because he never was much of a talker. The drive to St Trinians only took about an hour or two. At first I thought that Daddy was doing some art business, why? Upon my arrival I saw a freshly blown up car on one of the hockey pitches! I looked at it in shock and then I turned to Daddy to show him my surprise, he only smiled in return before turning his attention back to the road.

After that we drove past the sign that read 'St Trinians School For Young Ladies', that's when I knew we had arrived. I was utterly disgusted when I spotted, what looked like, a shrunken head with a knife resting on top. What sort of respected establishment displays that type of object? I felt my eyes get wider as thoughts about this school filled my intelligent mind, surely my Aunt couldn't run a school this shabby. The ghost stories about the brutal murders and the constantly disappearing people began to fill my mind and unnerve me. But before I could voice my concerns and fears we pulled up outside the entrance, being a gentleman that he is, Daddy took some of belongings. This place was creepy,

"This is creepy Daddy, where is everyone?" I ask,

"I'm sure they're all hard at work darling," He answered, then a desk came crashing down from the sky. It only just missed Daddy's car and yet he didn't seem fazed about it, "Come on." He added as I followed him inside.

I clung onto my new school hat with fear, I can remember desperately hoping that nothing else would come falling from the sky. Upon entering I looked around with timid eyes, I looked to my right and saw a box full of illegal weapons! Guns and knives were casually stacked up, I should report them to the police! ""It's so unbelievably low rent," I told Daddy as I stopped in front of a suit of amour, I then went to where Daddy was standing. He started trying to get the secretaries attention but she had music on full blast and could not hear him, how rude! Then Daddy started to speak louder and he ringed the bell, I was surprised that the woman hadn't gone deaf. Being the smart man that he is, Daddy turned off her iPod and she pulled her headphones off of her head.

"We're here to see Miss Fritton," Daddy said sternly, the blonde woman's face fell.

"Ya not from inland revenue are ya?" She asked him, just like evil Ashley she was a commoner. I made a quick note to not trust this incompetent woman.

"I'm, er, Camilla's younger brother," He chuckled nervously, why was Daddy nervous about seeing his sister?

"Oh!" She exclaimed in realisation. "You'll 'ave to forgive me! Me brain don't kick in 'til Wednesday when I've bin out canin' it all weekend," What does 'canin' it' mean? "You know what I mean!" She told me, I had and still don't have an idea what she is talking about. She saw the look on my face, "Miss Frit'on ya brothers here to see ya." She said over the intercom. My Aunt must have employed her because of pity!

I wondered past the blonde secretary and looked into the different display cases, once again I saw some shrunken heads. I then pulled a disapproving face at the display inside the cabinet and looked above me. I saw, what must have been, the whole school staring down at me. I instantly felt intimidated, it was like the Cheltnem hockey team all over again! Daddy's phone rang and that turned my gaze away from the other students, I looked to him and he started talking. It was another one of his clients trying to sell a painting to him. When I looked back up to where I saw the other students, there was no-one there, I must have imagined it. I blinked a few times before deciding that my mind was playing tricks on me, feeling abit scared I made my way back to Daddy.

The man on the phone was still trying to sell a painting to Daddy but he was having none of it, then a girlish laughter rang through the air. The owner of the giggle then said,

"That's what you do, isn't it Carnaby?" Daddy then made his excuses and hung up the phone. I saw him sigh and arrange a smile on his before he turned around to walk to the bottom of the stairs where Auntie was currently descending.

"Hello Camilla," He greeted, then her dog growled at him. Daddy's face started to drain of his usual confidence and fill with a slight fear.

"Mr Darcy stop that at once!" She grinned and giggled as if it was all one big joke to he., I didn't and I still do think that she isn't sane, "Go to your happy place," She told it as if it could understand her. "Carnaby Fritton, well I haven't heard a word from you in over fifteen years,."

"I sent flowers," Daddy interrupted her, my Daddy's so generous!

"A reef, for Mummy's funeral," At least my Daddy still bothered to buy one even though he didn't get on with my Grandmother! Then she spotted me, "You must be my lully, lully niece Annabelle!" She greeted me.

My aunt then invited us into her office, it was very poorly decorated. The wallpaper was pealing at the edges and the settee smelled of cigarette smoke, kindly she invited me to sit down. She checked under the cushion, at the time I had no idea why. Then she invited me to sit down, a noise that resembled someone passing wind came from underneath. She chuckled in amusement, I didn't find it funny, it was childish and immature. No, it would be very unladylike to laugh at something as rude as that! I sat there listening as she talked about Daddy's PA telling her about me arriving from Cheltenham, Auntie Camilla said she couldn't imagine why I was sent there. Daddy interrupted her and began to inform her about his reasons for sending me there only to be interrupted by Auntie. My Aunt swore when she spoke of the Cheltenham students, I didn't know whether to be offended or not.

"But no worry dear," Her voice going back to her soft tone. "Here pupil and teacher live in blissful harmony." She then excused herself to go get some papers for Daddy to sign.

When she had left Daddy rose from his seat, I followed his actions and walked to her window to peer out on the grounds. The grass wasn't even green and there was still smoke billowing from the car we drove past earlier. The sound of screaming came to my attention and I watched as an unfortunate First Year was pulled across the ground by an older girl on a tractor. The older girl reminded me of the pale girl who was leaning over me the other month when St Trinians broke into Cheltenham. I felt for the poor girl but I wasn't about to go and save her because that girl might turn on me, in shock I turned to Daddy. He was rummaging through some papers on Auntie Camilla's desk,

"Daddy, you can't expect me to stay here, it's like Hogwarts for pikeys!" I said, I didn't think about my choice of words.

"It's a little rough around the edges, darling, but that's apart of the fun of the place." He assured me as he looked up from the letter he was currently reading. If bullying is classed as fun I'd rather not be here or become somebody else's defenseless victim!

The door opened and Auntie came back in with the necessary papers, Daddy quickly slipped the letter he was reading back onto her messy desk. Luckily for Daddy she didn't seem to notice, Auntie gave Daddy the papers and he read them while Auntie offered him a glass of whiskey. He didn't seem happy about what was written. Daddy thought that there was a mistake, then they started talking about family discount. Before I knew it they were bargaining with each other over fees and then I found myself begging Daddy to not let me stay as he drove past me, leaving me behind in the dust trail of his car.

I turned around after Daddy had driven off and I saw two morbid looking girls staring at me from a second floor window, then I got the feeling that this school would be worse then Cheltenham. Timidly I walked back inside and proceeded to the bottom of the main staircase. I held in an unladylike gulp as I looked at them, they looked bigger then they did last time. The bell rang and it's noise triggered a thundering rumble, the vibrations of it were so great that objects began to sway back and forth. I stood my ground, I should have fled rather then fight. As soon as it had started it had ended and a small girl came skipping down the stairs clutching at her teddy, I thought that I had been imagining the whole thing. My mind was once again playing tricks on me, it could have been the fear that had developed within me.

I watched the First Year go and raised my eyebrows, convinced that the rumbling didn't happen I stepped forward. A scream triggered a rush of students, all of them charged past me like a pack of wild dogs. I tried to push back but that only made it worse! I wrestled against the tide of students in an attempt to reach freedom, papers were flying everywhere. Then they all disappeared, I couldn't work this school out. It was as if they were and still are testing me. When the tide had disappeared I stood on the stairs, when the rumbles had died away a voice spoke. She wore a pencil skirt, a slim school tie, a white blouse and heels. Her hair was in a neat black bob, compared to the morbid looking girls I had seen earlier, she looked almost normal. The girl spoke of Daddy's car and how it had 'looked like it had seen better days', I found that a very rude thing to say.

"No," I answered her in a fierce tone, "It's a classic." She then began to walk towards me, I began to feel a little intimidated just by looking at her, "Daddy's an expert on the finer things he owns a gallery in Mayfair. I'm Annabelle, Miss Frittons niece," I told her in the hope that she would back off a little bit, but she continued to advance on me. She only stopped when she was directly in my face,

"I'll have someone come fetch ya bags," She replied in a cool tone, the girl ignored all of my previous sentences.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," She let slip a smirk, it was like she enjoyed saying what she was about to say.

"Kelly Jones," Then she paused and smirked again, "I'm Head Girl."

"Really," I scoffed. I didn't realise what I had said until after I had said it, Kelly's face then dropped and her face grew more intimidating. She gave me one last stare before she walked around me and started to ascend the stairs.

"Welcome to St Trinians." She said as she passed me, the Head Girl didn't make eye contact when she had spoke those words.

I watched her go up the stairs before deciding that it would probably be best to follow her. I followed Kelly down different hallways and up some more stairs, she knew I was following her because she saw my reflection in a mirror that we passed. The black haired girl didn't seem bothered by this, I think it was expected. She soon stopped at a door and turned to me to give me a heartless stare. I looked straight back into her eyes and she smirked again, it was as if she knew something that I didn't. Then it came to me, I had seen this girl before! She was the one who stopped the other pale girl from attacking me whilst I lay in my bed on that fateful night! She was also responsible for giving Verity a taste of her own medicine and she wasn't caught.

"Follow the corridor to the end, take the left, third door on the right." She told me before she disappeared behind a door. I followed her directions and found myself in the dorm, it was one big room. All heads turned as I walked in, I looked at each face and they shrugged and turned their attention back to what they were doing. I saw a student rummaging for something in a box under her bed, she caught me looking when her head came out,

"Wot you boggin' at, Ugly Betty?" She asked rather rudely, this girl reminded me of the evil commoner called Ashley.

"Do you know where my bed is?" I asked her polity, I thought that what she had said was because I surprised her. Then she started ranting and raving about me accusing her of stealing my bed. She strode up to me and threatened to slap me, before I could saying anything to defend myself the Head Girl appeared. Kelly told the girl to back off and to paint her nails as she walked past me, another student made a comment but I didn't hear it. Once again I felt as if I should follow Kelly and I did, I walked next to her. I was told about all the different groups that we pasted. I saw common Chavs, Slags, Geeks, Emos and finally the First Years.

The Head Girl pointed out my bed and I went and sat on it. I looked at the first years, they were betting. I asked her about what they were betting on, she told me that they were betting on how long I would last in this joke of a school. As soon as Kelly had said that a bucket of goo dropped down on me and a bag full of feathers hit me in the face. I went to the showers and to cut a humiliating story short, they stole my clothes and I had to run through the school nude! What's worse is that they broadcasted it on the internet for the whole world to see! Now I'm off to go call Daddy and beg him to take me away from this hell hole.

Until I feel it safe to write again,

Annabelle Fritton

* * *

_**Review and you can be a secret ninja to**_


	5. Kelly Jones, Head Girl

**This diary is the property of Fritton and has been read by Kelly, going to report me then Fritton?**

Fritton's Diary,

You really need to get a better hiding place, under your pillow? Are you seven or something? I thought you would've realised by now that hiding things under pillows and writing warnings at the top of each page doesn't stop a St Trinian from snooping, you must have not been paying attention in lessons. So then Fritton are you really going to, and I quote, 'report me to a higher level of authority'? I hope you notice that I _am_ the higher level of authority around here, except from you're aunt but she doesn't really have control or want it.

You haven't wrote anything since you're first day and that was months ago, was it not safe enough to write? Or was it because you were too busy living? God Fritton how you've changed, you've finally grown a pair and stood up your dad who is a prat in my opinion. No longer a timid little thing are you? I'm rather shocked you lasted a week here, you lost me money! Thanks to you I had to fork over money to a smug Polly, I hope you feel the shame. I should make you repay me that fifty quid, but I fear Polly would just take double that from my bank account and put it in yours if she found out. You should have learnt by now that very few mess with Polly for a reason.

How do you even write in this thing? It's like talking to yourself and that's the first sign of madness, the second sign is answering yourself if you didn't know. Just think Fritton when you last wrote in this thing you were actually innocent and you know what I mean when I say that. Now that time you won me money off Polly. So I suppose that makes up for the money you lost as you actually gained it back for me. Just think, the odds were against you. They still are but it's simply because you are now a St Trinian and the odds never favor us.

This is boring me now, the Totties write in diaries and I am no Tottie. Hopefully you'll get to read my little note when Matron kicks you out of the infirmary, you can't say that I didn't warn you about holding Taylor's nail polish hostage. I suppose I should've warned you about the handful of first year chavs... Tania and Tara has sorted them out though and I have sorted Taylor's face out so it's all evened out.

I'd like to see you try and report me for snooping, I dare you.

Kelly Jones  
Head Girl

* * *

**_Review because this chapter hasn't really changed... That doesn't make sense_**


	6. Nightly Yoga

**This diary belongs to Annabelle Fritton, read it and you'll find yourself becoming the target in anger management.**

Dear Diary,

I had forgotten all about you until Kelly came to see me with that smile she has when she's done something, she was dropping hints about scribbling in you for hours until I clicked on. I shall probably never live that one down, one point to Kelly. That puts her on a thousand and me on a pitiful ten, I shall have to get the twins involved in getting revenge on the Jones. Which shouldn't be that hard, I do have certain advantage over her. You'd be amazed how distracted she gets when using a deadly weapon, a weapon deadlier then an atomic bomb. I won't go into detail for fear of the younger students picking this up and reading what's written. I for one wouldn't want to answer those types of questions, maybe I could refer them to Kel. Now that would be the perfect revenge.

So much has happened since I last opened you and picked up a pen. First I called him, my father that is, and begged him to take me away. He didn't, he was too busy entertaining his sluts. I'm glad he didn't come to fetch me, if he did I wouldn't have become a St Trinian or found out what it meant to be a Fritton or finally find a place where I felt welcome. I now feel like I belong here, I have found a family in the least likely of places. I wouldn't have Kelly either and that brings us on to my next point.

I'll never forget that night we had, who knew Kelly went old school when it came to dating? She took us to dinner and then we went to a night club, Kelly somehow got us in without ID. I was sober when we arrived back at St Trinians and I was sober when _it_ happen. Like I said before I won' be going into much detail but it was I who started that nights yoga. I simply told her what I was mentally screaming in my head and we got down to business, who knew she would be so cooperative? I politely asked to take off her clothes and come to bed and she did! I had my needs and I thankfully wasn't all that tired so everything was brilliant. Daddy won't be happy if he finds out what me and Kelly get up to but I don't care, he can't touch me or scream at me. I am a St Trinian after all.

Since then Kelly and I got together more often to spend some private time together. It took the other students two months to find out what was happening between Miss Fritton's niece and their leader, I thought it wouldn't take that long. This school is covered in cameras and first year spies, then on top of that there is Polly. I have my suspicions that she knew from the start, maybe Kelly paid her to keep her mouth shut. That doesn't surprise me. I learnt quickly that if you wanted to protect your future, you don't mess with Polly. She can get you arrested and bankrupt within ten minutes. It happened to Taylor and Andrea the other day when their pointless bickering distracted Polly from an important business deal.

I'm sorry I can't write more diary, Kelly's just walked and she isn't a happy bunny. I think it's time to work my magic. I'll tell you more when I next have the opportunity.

Until Kelly has stopped sulking,

Belle.

* * *

**_Review if you haven't already?_**


	7. Heaven

**This diary belongs to Annabelle Fritton, read it and you'll find yourself on the receiving end of Kelly's fist.**

Dear Diary,

I found out what was wrong with Kelly, you won't be surprised that it was Flash that had upset her. I haven't told you about that greasy man, have I? Basically he flogs our products and makes the school and it's students money. He's quite useful to us but there's one problem, Flash is still attempting to get Kelly into his bed. It pisses Kelly off when Flash tries it on with her again and again, don't worry she's fine now. I worked my magic and she wasn't all that bothered about Flash anymore, she didn't quite calm down though. Kelly did after I had finished off my magic act with my final, grand trick.

So after I successfully cheered Kelly up, we both fell asleep. Well she fell asleep and started to snore so I stayed awake for a while thinking about the girl who had her arms wrapped securely around me. It feels like I'm in heaven, I could stay like this forever. It's like all my dreams have come true at once, maybe this is a dream. If it is one big dream then I'll wake up a happy Annabelle Fritton, even if I had to face Verity I'd still be happy. I probably wouldn't let her hurt me after the St Trinian and I probably would get myself expelled from Cheltenham just so I could come here. Enough of that, it's quite depressing when you think of Cheltenham.

I'm in heaven whenever I'm with Kelly, it's like we were meant to be. Like she's the one for me, you know? That most likely sounds stupid when coming from a teenager of my age but that's the truth, that's how I feel. I feel invincible when I'm with Kelly, she doesn't hold back and neither do I. We're what you call young, wild and dangerous when messed with. I can't really help it if she keeps me coming back for me, Kelly is nothing like the boring boys Daddy made me talk with when I was little. Kelly Jones isn't dull or boring, she's daring and always looking for a real adventure. Love can make the world go 'round and I've found that love in Kelly's heart. She's robbed the deed to that beating organ and stored away so somebody else can steal it. I can't blame her, I wouldn't want anyone to steal her heart from me.

Kelly and I invincible. Nobody thought that a girl like me would ever get with a a girl like Kelly or get with a girl in general. St Trinians is a place where the impossible is made possible, why should it be different for me and Kel? This school has done what people thought it couldn't, it's like a tradition to prove people wrong. When the going gets tough the St Trinians fight back with hockey sticks and flours bombs as our deadly weapons. Every time that I almost fell and gave up the girls would pick me up, Kelly would also act as a soft cushion for me to land on. Kelly would always be waiting for me with a smirk plastered across her mischievous face. I will never learn the full meaning to her signature smirk, it has so many. Sometimes that smirk means 'I told you so', 'Try it and die' or 'Get to bed Fritton'.

Whenever I'm fighting alongside Kelly I feel strong, strong enough to take on the weather. We're always there for each other, always laughing and practicing our nightly yoga. I could never doubt Kelly, her word is final and the law. It's me and her against the world, they can't stop us now. We're invincible. Forever.

Our revenge on Flash will have to wait until tomorrow, once it's planned it will go into action when Flash least expects it. That way it will make it ten times worse for him, we just have to be careful. If we scare him off then Kelly will have to go after him and I personally don't want her anywhere near that dreadful man.

Until the end, St Trinians,

Belle.


	8. Mother Nature

**This is Annabelle's diary, touch it and I'll personally feed you to Tania and Tara.**

Dear Diary,

Today has been one of the worse days I've had since I was at Cheltenham, I don't quite know whether to be annoyed or upset, possibly angry. I knew I should've gone out and taken a relaxing stroll up to the small village that surprisingly still exists after all these years. Maybe I should have gone to anger management and take my anger out by shooting something. Either way, I haven't done what I should've done before beginning to write such things. I have started writing now so I might as well explain to you about my heart break.

It finally happened today, I knew that the honeymoon phase couldn't last forever otherwise I wouldn't appreciate it. For the first time Kelly and I had an argument, a loud and destructive one at that. It was over something stupid and it probably wouldn't matter or create an explosion of that magnitude but Kelly has been in a foul mood all week. From the looks of fear from my fellow St Trinians I knew I should've avoided Kelly this week. When Kelly Jones is on her period, things get destructive and people are said to have disappeared. This is why I should've left her to her own devices.

It started at breakfast this morning; you could feel Kelly's negativity from the other side of the room. I didn't fully understand it until later but something told me to flee at the time. Usually at breakfast Kelly and I sit with Polly, Andrea, Chelsea and occasionally Taylor when she bothers to get out of bed on time. However, this morning Kelly was sat on her own whilst stabbing at her food with one hand and leaning her head on a clenched fist with the other. All the surrounding tables were deserted as students crammed onto tables as far away as possible, this is the sign that I should've ran. It takes a lot for St Trinians to coward away and hide from dangers.

I feel as if our fight was my fault; I did after all push her and probably annoy her, although I didn't deserve to be yelled and screamed at for practically nothing. I cannot for the life of me remember what it all was about, one minute we were walking down the corridor heading towards her room hand in hand. I was telling her about Taylor and Andrea's latest argument and how I thought that for once Taylor was in the right. All of a sudden I felt Kelly tense up before she dropped my hand and started stalking off. A few months ago I would've walked in the opposite direction and sulked for the rest of the day but now? I frowned at Kelly's rapidly retreating figure before chasing after her and demanding to know what was wrong and why she was acting weird. Then she started yelling furiously at me for no apparent reason, and then we just argued. After a while Kelly was getting even more frustrated and when she tried to leave I simple threw a vase over her head and then stomped off back to the dorm.

I hate arguing with her, it makes my heart shatter into a million pieces. I apologise for my French but Kelly was being a total dick head. I probably shouldn't have threw the vase or yelled back but I wasn't about to let her walk all over me like a door mat. I'm sorry for moaning at you diary but it all needed to be said, you don't have a choice in the matter anyway as you are an inanimate object. I'm going to just go to sleep now diary and sleep away this bad day.

Sweet dreams,

Belle.

P.S I've just noticed the dorm's been silent for the past five minutes and that Kelly's stood in the doorway staring at me. Maybe I won't be sleeping alone tonight after all.

* * *

**_I should be frantically cramming for my Spanish Speaking Exam tomorrow but I figured that I'm pretty screwed any way with just 5 sentences learnt off by heart._**

**_Review because when I'm hormonal, things either get loud or violent. I feel sorry for everyone around me this week -.-_**


	9. Minus Ten Points

**This is Belle's diary which means certain death or permanent damage will be done if you are caught reading it. Yes, this includes you Chelsea.**

Dear Diary,

It's now been two weeks since Kelly's hormonal outburst and it is now safe again to be around her without the fear of my head being ripped from my shoulders. However, Taylor and Bianca weren't as fortunate. Those idiots decided to aggravate Kel by calling her the Vicar of Dibley (because of her bob) on crack. They then proceeded to insult the Totties by calling them orange after Peaches had fake tanned Bella, Saffy and Chloe so much they looked like Oompa Loompas in heels or pumpkins as Bianca described them at the time. Kelly wasn't putting up with them insulting her; if our Head Girl wasn't hormonal then the Chav and Rude Girl wouldn't have just been discharged from the local hospital today. It serves them right; I doubt they will push Kelly again. But, this is Taylor we are talking about and she has a shorter memory than a goldfish!

Kelly's gone to pick the two idiots up, which is why I'm writing in you now diary while I have the chance. That girl can be such a distraction, every time I have opened you and picked a pen, Kelly appears with that devilish glint in her eye. Not that I mind of course. So diary, in order to write in you I have had to convince Kelly to pick up Taylor and Bianca. It was hard persuading her to but after I threatened to send Celia in Kelly's car, she reluctantly gave in. You see diary, the last time Celia borrowed some one's car, she and Daisy decided to make it carbon neutral. In the process of converting the engine of said car from petrol to cow manure, they scratched and dinted the paint work. Zoe was furious, Bianca found it hilarious. Naturally that resulted in World War Three between the Emos and the Chavs with other tribes joining in. The Ecos and Totties backed the Chavs whilst the Geeks (minus Polly) and the Flammables supported the Emos. The only ones to not join in were the First Years; they were too busy placing bets. So diary, that is the reason behind why we never let Celia borrow our cars or bikes, it just ends in a complete disaster or half the school blowing up.

Since I last wrote in you things have been unusually quiet. As I have said Kelly is now back to normal and Auntie is still recovering from her heartbreak. I didn't tell you about that did I diary did I? Auntie had a fling with the Minister of Education Geoffrey Thwaites when she was considerably younger and she still loves him, it's all very romantic. On the day after we had _found_ the famous painting 'The Girl with the Pearl Earring', Mister Thwaites was found in Aunties room! The Sun newspaper photographed him nude in her window on the day they came to interview and photograph us with our reward check. Sadly, for Auntie, he fled shortly after that with his shirt crumpled and buttoned up wrong. He was also hopping across the grounds as speedily as he could while trying to fit his other leg into his trousers but that part is both unflattering and embarrassing towards Geoffrey. He hasn't been seen since but Auntie's been brooding every day after that incident. She tries not to show it but we can all tell that she isn't a happy camper. Honestly, I don't see why she doesn't just call him. She may have ruined his career but there's nothing to be done about that now and it shouldn't get in the way of true love.

A few entries ago I mentioned Flash upsetting Kelly, diary. I also told you about how we would get our revenge on the man for it and now we have our own little plan. We came up with it yesterday while we were sitting on the roof (Kelly's favourite place) curled up against one another. We were enjoying each other's company, just sitting there in silence while watching the First Years tie up Bursar and use him as a target for their new paint ball guns. It was a funny sight to see, especially when Miss Dickinson came marching out to rescue the poor man and ended up being fired at instead. Then Polly rang Kelly's phone telling her that Flash had arrived and was asking for her, the Head Geek then spent the next few minutes colourfully informing Kelly that she was not her Secretary or errand girl.

The thought of Flash makes me scowl, he spends more time staring at Kelly's behind then he does selling our goods. Kelly saw my scowl, smirked and began to playfully tease me until I stood up and began to march off. I didn't get far though, after a few steps I felt Kelly's arms entwine around my waist and pull me back against her. "It's rude to walk off without saying goodbye," she whispered in my ear. I knew she was smirking and she knew that I wouldn't fight her off, I have little will power when it comes to Jones. I turned around on my heel and raised an eyebrow at her; I wasn't just going to let her win that easily or quickly.

"It's rude to grab somebody from behind without warning, in some countries that's classed as rape," I scoffed. I knew then that there was no way I was going to win this battle of wit, only Polly wins against Kelly Jones.

"Then send me to jail but you better visit," Kelly answered with a challenging smirk.

"I'm sorry I don't date jail birds."

"So what am I, a National Gallery security tester?"

"No, you're a reckless idiot who needs to think in the long term instead of the short term."

"But that would be boring, domestic and too safe. I prefer a little adventure in life Fritton."

"And I'd prefer Flash being sorted out before Polly sends Taylor and Bianca up here to kidnap you. My ears still haven't recovered from this morning's karaoke," I then paused for effect. "But that wasn't them singing was it? They are still hospitalised and the noise was coming from your private bathroom, honestly Kel it sounded like a cat was being brutally murdered." I smirked, point to Fritton.

"Sorry, after last night's little party my voice is hoarse. You were an excellent host." That made my cheeks heat up in an unsubtle blush. Minus ten points Fritton.

After my pitiful comeback, Kelly sat us down and pulled me onto her lap. I immediately relaxed into her and absent-mindedly played with the back of her raven bob. We sat like that for five minutes until Kelly broke the silence telling me not to become too frustrated over Flash or in her words, "It's just business whereas with you it's all pleasure." I raised my head to look into her eyes when she said this, I knew she was telling me the truth but that didn't stop or calm the angry storm in my eyes. That was when we planned our sweet revenge. I'm not going to write what our plan is down now though in case word gets out and Chelsea's big gossiping mouth tells Flash.

After ten glorious minutes of plotting Flash's downfall, Andrea came bursting onto the roof clutching her side with her pale makeup half running down her face. Kelly and I burst out laughing at the sight, the poor Emo looked as if she had ran around the hockey pitch five times with Tania and Tara chasing after her firing explosives. This made Andrea glare daggers at us before she marched over to our seat, plucked me from Kelly's lap and dragged the laughing Head Girl away.

I'm sorry diary, I wish I could tell you more about what has been going off in the world of anarchy and rule breaking but I haven't any time left. Kelly's just returned with a singing Taylor and Bianca who seem a little high, I'm going to bet that they've overdosed on either laughing gas or morphine. So sadly I've got to go and help prevent Zoe taking advantage of Bianca's current state otherwise she'll attempt to bury the Rude Girl alive again.

Belle.

* * *

_**Review because it took me three attempts to spell my name right on my Physics paper, during my Maths exam I singing the alphabet in French (Not even spoke a word of that language in three years) and my parrot's chomed on the cable and made my internet connection cut out every five minutes -.-**_

_**Tweet meh: FearlessRibblez**_


	10. The Force Is Strong In This One

**This is Fritton's diary and I am not Fritton.**

Fritton,

Hiding your diary in my wardrobe may keep prying Geeks from finding it but that doesn't mean that it'll stop me from finding it. Honestly, I would have thought you would have learnt the dos and don'ts of St Trinian life. I think you've been gossiping with Chelsea for too long since this foolish hiding place is clear evidence that you are being corrupted. If I find out you've decided to let Chloe dye your hair blonde or if I find out you've idiotically allowed Peaches to fake tan you, I won't be impressed. I'm afraid, dear Fritton, if I find that you have committed such a serve crime like joining the Totties or speaking like a foul mouthed Chav I will have to take appropriate action.

I wonder where you are now Fritton; I can't find you on the CCTV. I can't find Chelsea either so I'm going to take an educated guess and say that you two are snogging behind the bike sheds. If that is the case then I hope that you two watch out because I hear that my favourite first year twins are wiring that up to test their latest explosions. You wouldn't want to be stood there in just your underwear would you now Fritton? You may be a St Trinian now but you still have some of the Cheltenham qualities, honestly our sex life would become more pleasurable and frequent if you just learnt to not care.

I don't have much else to say to this book, I'm actually fighting the temptation to show your earlier entries to Polly. I'd show them to Chelsea but you two are always so busy gossiping about the royals, you're turning to the dark side young Jedi. I should have phrased that differently so that you would've read it in a Yoda voice, Polly resembles Yoda. Although, when I think about it, Polly isn't much of a physical fighter so she'd be a pathetic Jedi. Oh Fritton, this is what you do to me when you allow me to find you're diary. I can see why you keep one now though; it stops you from voicing thoughts that are Jedi related.

I have found your chocolate stash as well, if you aren't back within the next hour I will have to store it in a safe place. Where is that safe place? My digestive system. I'm going to have to ask Taylor to teach you how to hide things so that nobody can find them, she is excellent at that. However I fear that if I do that then you shall begin to shoplift with her gang of illiterate yobs; I doubt you'd make a decent criminal. I think that there is only room for one criminal in a relationship if it is to stay healthy and sadly you're too pure to be corrupted. Well, you aren't pure anymore but that is in a different context.

I'm sorry Belle, I'm not a writer and I never will be. I'm going to leave you to all of this soppy, teenage love business. I have bigger fish to fry, one of those being Chelsea if you two are actually snogging behind a bike shed.

Jones

* * *

_**It's short but I can't imagine Kelly writing loads in a diary**_

_**Review because I had the satisfying feeling of punching my ex in the face on bonfire fight ;3**_


	11. Surprise Surprise

**I shouldn't need to warn you but if you are illiterate (Taylor), stupid (Saffy) or just plain ignorant (Kelly) then this is Belle's diary and suitable action will be taken if you are caught in possession of it.**

Dear Diary,

I've found a better place to hide you now, away from the prying eyes of the not so graceful Kelly Jones. I would comment and say that I trusted Kelly to not snoop but that would be a lie, her whole St Trinian empire is built on blackmail, sex and bribery. However, I do know that it is hard to kick habits so I shall be the bigger person and let her off the hook again (but only because I sold her stash of secret and expensive alcohol to Matron).

I don't know where to begin with this entry, nothing too extraordinary has happened since I last wrote in you. Although I do feel the need to clarify something to you, what Kelly wrote in you the other day wasn't built on complete truth. Chelsea and I haven't been 'snogging behind the bike sheds', we have actually been planning a surprise birthday party for the idiotic and highly jealous Jones, but as per usual she expects the worst possible outcome. But don't worry diary, I did tell her where to shove her jealousy when she dragged me away from Chelsea. Honestly, I don't drag her away from Poly or Flash when she's doing dodgy deals or purposely flirting with them.

Sometimes diary, I wonder if a relationship is worth the hassle. There is an endless amount of pros and cons when it comes to being committed to one person and one person only. You see Kelly's stubborn, strong headed, smug and she refuses to listen to your solutions until her own has failed but on top of that she's laid back, open minded and she has a sense of humour. I supposed the good and bad parts of Kelly's personality make her the Head Girl everybody knows and loves, although I wouldn't mind it if she just stopped insulting and winding up Polly for five minutes, she's driving the poor Geek insane!

I don't have much else to report to you diary except that Tania and Tara did actually blow up the bike shed with the Chav's BMXs still in it. It was quite amusing to watch Bianca rampage around the dorm and attempt to yell at the twins, silly girl. Everybody in the school knows that if you mess with Tania and Tara it'll never end well, firstly they will get their own revenge and secondly Kelly will get involved resulting in your death or near death experience. This is Bianca's second hospital administration this month alone and both are a result of the Head Girl's fury. I just hope that I never have to experience it being directed at me, which would be horrible. I've never been fully relaxed with shouting; I don't mind pointless bickering but anything more serious then that I try to avoid.

I'm sorry diary that I haven't told you much but my wrist aches and writing this by hand isn't helping that.

Belle

_P.S Fritton, hiding this under the mattress is pathetic. I'll act surprised tomorrow though._

* * *

**_One day soon I will write a longer update. Anyway need opinions, I've changed the outcome and plan Everybody Wants To Be On TV, so instead of a range of reality TV shows, it's going to just be one. But Kel/Flash or Kel/Belle, which would you read/prefer? Either way Flash gets to munch on a kangeroo willy (big hint there)_**

**_Review because I'm going to sleep_**


	12. Captain Jack Sparrow

**Touch this diary and you'll be sleeping with the fishes even if you're Head Girl**

Dear diary,

Kelly's party went off without a hitch, well by St Trinian standards. Everyone is now either passed out somewhere or in each other's beds so it's safe to write about the events of last night. It all started normally, The Banned played the anthem first and then followed it with some of Kelly's favourite songs. Everything was fine until Flash walked in and decided that he would attempt to try it on with drunken Kelly for the fifteenth time this week. I was fighting the urge to go and fetch my hockey stick when Kelly turned around and smashed her half full bottle over his head. Then, after that drama things got a little heated between the Chavs and the Emos which Polly had to break up because Kelly was off her face. As well as that, Tania and Tara decided to see what would happen if they attached a fire work to the back of Miss Dickinson's new cat. It didn't help when Kelly and Taylor began to encourage them, claiming that it was "character building to investigate theories". A part that it was all hunky dory, nobody has managed to get sent to the nearest hospital to their stomach pumped or died from liver poisoning.

You see Kelly when she's out of it, it's rather amusing. Normally (when she's sober) she's this cool, sophisticated being that can seduce you or intimidate you just with her eyes (she does it too me all the time). When Kelly's had too much to drink; all the intimidation and elegance that is usually on the outside crumbles away to reveal a Head Girl who resembles a First Year on a sugar high. Polly's told me a wide range of stories about Kelly as a First Year and I can see why she acts how she does when she's completely gone to the world of alcohol. She's more a big kid then a Head Girl when nobodies looking, not that many people would believe me, although you would believe me if I told you about her drunken pleasures.

Another thing that has happened this morning is that I found a poor little bird that had been injured by Dickinson's cat (now I wish that I had let the twins shoot it off on a rocket). The baby sparrow can't have been that old and looked as if it still belonged in its mother's nest, from my own presumptions I would say that it fell from the nest when that horrid thing was climbing one of the many surrounding trees. I wanted to take it in and nurse it back to health which really shouldn't have taken up many resources due to it only having a broken wing. Kelly argued otherwise.

Sometimes diary I could strangle her, she'll help anyone in the school out (especially the First Years) but she'll turn her back on a defenceless baby animal. It was technically in our perimeter so it was up to us to care for it until it could care for itself. Personally I think she only said that because I woke her up early, she's never been a morning person, especially with a throbbing hang over. I've no sympathy for her, she can think twice if she thinks she's getting any tonight. I mean it diary, she can sleep on her own outside in the cold like she told the baby sparrow to! But what she doesn't know is that I've convinced Auntie and Matron to care for it, whether that's a good idea or not we'll find out. They've named it Captain Jack Sparrow (after the famous pirate himself) so that must be a good sign, right?

I must go now diary, Polly tells me that the RSPCA are trying to access the grounds. It has something to do with Miss Dickinson's cat apparently.

Annabelle Fritton  
Drunken Head Girl's lover

* * *

_**I've just looked at the review count, might not seem a lot to some but it is for me. I'm sorry I've had time to thank everyone indivually and respond like I usually do, I'm always busy with Medical Science -.-**_

_**Review because ****"**Today is the day that Kelly Jones finally marries her St Trinian sweetheart, Annabelle Fritton."**, that's right there might be another Kelis Jones**_


End file.
